callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield
The Springfield is a bolt-action rifle, often found equipped with a scope, used by American soldiers throughout all of the World War II-era Call of Duty games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign This is the American sniper rifle of choice and is first seen in the level Camp Toccoa. In campaign, it is never found without a scope, but is the only American bolt-action rifle found in-game. It is one-shot kill in the first Call of Duty, but only with a headshot in United Offensive at maximum distance. Multiplayer This weapon is the American sniper rifle. It is powerful and accurate, but is bolt-action and reloads slowly. It is best used as a long-range weapon, as it has a scope. Springfield COD.png|The Springfield. Springfield_Scope_CoD.png|Scope. Springfield Reloading COD.png|Reloading the Springfield. Call of Duty: Finest Hour Campaign The Springfield appears only in Mission: Matmata and Depot Saboteurs in the hands of Yusef. Even if Yusef is killed, his Springfield may not be picked up. Multiplayer The Springfield appears in multiplayer as a sniper rifle. Call of Duty 2 Campaign This weapon is, again, the American sniper rifle of choice. It is accurate and powerful, but with a slow rate of fire and reload time. Its ammunition is fairly scarce, just as with all Allied weapons. The weapon looks slightly improved. Multiplayer The Springfield is an overall effective sniper rifle for its simplified scope crosshairs. It can kill a target with a single hit to any location except to the lower limbs, in which case two hits are needed for a kill. It is the only bolt-action rifle in multiplayer that is only available exclusively with a scope. Image:spring_2.png|Main View. Cod2_springfield_scope.png|Scope. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the Springfield only appears a few times throughout the game and deals high damage. Like its predecessors, the Springfield is equipped with a scope and usually kills in one hit. Call of Duty 3 The Springfield in Call of Duty 3 operates similarly as in Call of Duty 2, ''except the scope is modeled more after the ''Call of Duty version. It has the same reload animation as it does in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. File:CoD3_Springfield.jpg|Main view. File:CoD3_Springfield_ADS.jpg|Scope view. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Springfield is found only in a few levels. In Altavilla, the player needs to use it to take down some German snipers. In River Crossing, the player can obtain it by going in an optional path. It is in the hands of an American sniper, who will get killed by a German sniper after a few seconds. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Springfield returns in World at War in campaign. Pvt. Denny uses the only Springfield in the game during the mission "Semper Fi". It seem to be a mix between all models, resembling the Call of Duty Scope. It is also found in the levels Relentless near one of the anti-tank positions, and "Breaking Point" near the first supply drop. It can only be found with a sniper scope. Multiplayer In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to the player, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. It is good to note that all bolt action rifles have the same accuracy, base damage, reload time and range. Accuracy is all dependent upon the user's ability and when aim is steadied if a sniper scope is attached. Bolt action rifles are only different in bolt cycling rate and scope sway, although those differences are negligible. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a preferred choice for players who want to use a Sniper Scope immediately, and not have to bother with unlocking it. Also, the Springfield's bolt cycles slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the choice rifle for snipers/rifleman that prefer rate of fire. Because the scope is available from the beginning, it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If the player looks carefully at the sight, the player can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. The impact point lines up almost perfectly with the two horizontal notches (rear sights) surrounding the front sight (needle notch). An overall good sniper rifle, although the iron sights are often found to be the most difficult of all the weapons to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off, along with the Nambu. A good class combination is with the Overkill perk, due to the reload time being relatively quick, and paired with a shotgun or assault rifle. This sniper rifle is occasionally weak however, and should be used with Stopping Power, and preferably Deep Impact to minimize damage loss if shooting through cover. Nazi Zombies The Springfield appears in the first and second Nazi Zombie maps, Nacht der Untoten and on the wall in Verrückt for 200 points. Without a scope, it is considered one of the worst guns available because of its iron sights which are considered difficult to use, slow rate of fire, and weak damage per bullet (two shot kill even on round 1 and headshots cease being one-hit kill at round 3), rendering this gun useless outside the first 4 rounds. However, it has its useful sides, having a superior reload time and fire rate than the Kar98k. It is also very accurate, despite the sights being off. It is also a useful weapon for penetration. Like the Mosin Nagant and the Arisaka, the Springfield has a Pack-a-Punched form in the game's files. From evidence, it would behave like the upgraded Kar98 (Armageddon) and Arisaka (Eviscerator), but with a scope, like the Mosin Nagant (No PaP'd name). Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope *Bayonet *Rifle Grenade File:Springfield.png|The Springfield in World at war. File:Springfieldironsights.png|Iron sights. SpringfieldSights.jpg|Iron Sights, Zoomed in. File:Springfieldsniper.png|Scoped Version. File:WaWscope.png|Scope View. File:Springfieldbayonet.png|Springfield with a bayonet. File:Springfieldlauncher.png|Springfield with grenade launcher. File:Springfieldlauncher2.png|Springfield with the grenade launcher equipped. SpringfieldUP.jpg|Upgraded Springfield, buried in PC files. Image:Springfield and Nambu.jpg|Example of the point of impact in comparison to the position of the iron sights compared to the Nambu. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) The Springfield is aesthetically similar to the Springfield's of other titles, although it is now covered with a ghillie camouflage. It seems to be reloaded from a trench magazine instead. Like all bolt-action rifles in this game, the gun is automatic. It has 160 rounds of backup ammunition as opposed to 100 in the other sniper rifles aside from the Lee-Enfield, which has 200 rounds of backup ammo. Multiplayer In multiplayer it is only usable by the US faction, and it is its only bolt action rifle. The Springfield is an accurate, reliable weapon that is quite popular among many players. The gun takes one shot to kill to anywhere in the body (except oddly, the head, which takes two shots to kill.) To certain groups in the community, the Springfield is a balance issue, due to the little amount of skill that is needed to effectively use the weapon, the effectiveness it has at every range, and the moderately fast reload. Since the name of a player appears when aiming at them, the Springfield can easily get kills at close range without aiming (otherwise known as no-scoping.) All in all, the Springfield is a powerful weapon in the hands of any user. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS. File:Sniper_Scope_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Sniper scope. File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg|Inventory icon. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Springfield functions very similarly to its console/PC variant, except the iron sights are now perfectly centered. It is available from the Mystery Box in Natch Der Untoten, and can be bought off the wall on the American side of Verruckt. Unfortunately, it also retains its lack of power from the console versions, making it imperative to swap it out for a more competent weapon past the early rounds. File:IPodSpringfieldhip.jpg|The Springfield in Zombies. Image:IPodSpringfieldsights.jpg|The iron sights in Zombies. Trivia *The Springfield is the first sniper rifle used in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, ''without a scope when reloading, no bullets are seen being put in the rifle. * In ''Call of Duty: World at War, the Scoped Springfield makes a different sound than the Non-Scoped one. * In Call of Duty, due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. *This is the second weapon to be used in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the multiplayer kill icon shows the Springfield with a scope regardless of attachments. *The Springfield (along with all other scoped rifles in Call of Duty 2) is so powerful, some tournaments only allow one scoped weapon at a time to be used. *''Call of Duty: World at War'' is the only game in which the Springfield can be used without the sniper scope. *In the revised version of Verrückt, available for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', the Springfield is no longer available from the wall on the "American" side of the starting area. It is instead replaced with the Kar98k. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the third person sound is almost identical to the first person sound of the PTRS-41. ru:Springfield Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons